memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)
|registry=ICC-74656 |affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |status=Active (2380s) |altimage= }} In an alternate mirror universe, the ISS Voyager (ICC-74656) was a cruiser in service to the Terran Imperial Starfleet of the Terran Empire in the late 24th century. Construction history [[file:uSS Voyager departing Deep Space 9.jpg|thumb|ISS Voyager departs DS9]] Construction began on the ISS Voyager in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, , and , under the direction of Admiral Patterson. Voyager was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2371, Voyager was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Kathryn Janeway. Following the launching ceremony, Captain Janeway took Voyager on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Voyager stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Voyager s aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. Service history 2371 After undergoing repairs at Utopia Planitia, Voyager proceeded to Deep Space Mining Station 9 to await its first mission: Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. Shortly after, Voyager traveled to the Ocampa homeworld and seized control of their underground city. Although the Kazon Ogla garrison on the surface attempted to put up a valiant fight, all but one of their ships were lost, and Janeway told the ship's commander to take a warning to their people,that this quadrant of space was about to fall under new masters. Following the annexation of the Ocampa homeworld, Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant to inform Starfleet of their gains in the Delta Quadrant and to request reinforcements to begin further conquest. Unsurprisingly, Starfleet agreed and a fleet of four hundred starships were drawn into the Delta Quadrant using the Caretaker's array. 2372 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 2378 2379 By 2379, Voyager had participated in the defeat of many Delta Quadrant species including the Kazon, the Talaxians, the Vidiians and the Haakonians as well as alliances with the Borg and Hirogen a hunter/warrior species similar to the Empire. Technical features The ISS Voyager featured 300 soldiers, including those assimilated from Delta Quadrant species. Voyager also featured a triple-armored hull and Voyager is armed with 30 photon torpedo tubes and 25 phaser banks. Voyager was also equipped with assault probes and fighter-shuttles. Voyager also had a complement of Borg warrior-drones and an Emergency Medical Android. Overall, the ship had a much more utilitarian look and feel, than the actual Federation starship . The bridge was darker and the ISS Voyager was more heavily armed. ISS Voyager personnel *Commanding officer: **Captain William T. Riker (2371) **Captain (later Admiral) Kathryn Janeway (2371-2379) **Captain Chakotay (2379-present) *First officer: **Commander Chakotay (2371-2379) *Second officer/tactical officer: **Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) **Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-present) *Security chief **Lieutenant Neelix (2371-present) *Operations officer **Lieutenant Vorik (2371) **Lieutenant/Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2378, 2379-present) *Science officer **Commander/Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell (2371-2378, 2379-2384) *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Alexander Honigsberg (2371) **Commander/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2371-2378, 2379-present) *Assistant chief engineers **Lieutenant Torrey (2371-present) **Lieutenant Joseph Carey (2371-present) *Astrometrics officer: **Commander Annika Hansen (2371-present) *Chief medical officer: **Doctor Oliver Fitzgerald (2371) **The Doctor (2371-present) *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Commander/Lieutenant Tom Paris (2371-2378, 2379-present) *Counselor, Inquisitor, adviser, diplomatic officer **Commander Deanna Troi (2371-present) *Nurse: **Lieutenant Junior Grade Kes (2371-present) *Captain's personal guard **Commander Olivia Benson (2371-present) Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Intrepid class cruisers Category:Alternate mirror universe